Warriors
by Useless monster
Summary: No podemos permitirnos ser ingenuos al tratar los sueños. Se originan en un espíritu que no es totalmente humano sino más bien una bocanada de naturaleza. .:Carl Jugn:. ::Oc's::


**Notas del autor** \- chan~ Un nuevo proyecto en puerta~ será un proyecto lento pero le tengo bastantes esperanza, siempre quise probar algo así. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir aquí asi que abajito algunas cosillas.

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Winter bird"_ AURORA

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo me pertenecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Prologo - Nuevo ciclo**_

 _Lluvia de estrellas._

Sus orbes azules observaron el espectáculo con una poco común emoción reflejada en ellos, camino con lentitud acercándose más al borde del precipicio haciendo que la fría luz de luna iluminara su figura, observo esta vez la luna antes de cerrar los ojos y aullarle a la noche, el sonido resonando en el bosque, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, de una nueva búsqueda, llamando la junta de los guardianes.

Pronto a su llamado se le unieron lobos de otros clanes, reafirmando aquel llamado, cuando este hubo terminado el joven lobo se sentó fijando sus orbes en el cielo nocturno donde aún se lograban apreciar estelas viajando a gran velocidad, se preguntó entonces cuantos de aquellos fríos cuerpos no eran más que fantasmas, sus orejas se movieron cuando sintió el sonido de pisadas en la lejanía, dejo de lado sus pensamientos para volcar su total atención en aquellas pisadas

-Supongo que tu llamado tendrá una buena justificación- de entre las sombras el guardián representante de las tinieblas ahogo un bostezo con una de sus pálidas manos

-Hubo lluvia de estrellas- el lobo ya con su apariencia humana mantuvo su vista fija en el cielo, pareciendo apenas un adolescente nadie creería cuanto había vivido, mucho menos que podría ser el jefe de algo tan grande como lo eran los doce guardianes

-Sin divagar Hakki- el mencionado soltó una suave risa antes de voltear hacia él

-Te has vuelto más idiota, un nuevo ciclo comenzó- un bufido dejo los labios del último guardián

-Así que eso era- salió de entre las sombras dejando a la vista su cabello azul Prusia y sus orbes verdes llenos de malicia e intenciones ocultas –Y como siempre soy el primero en llegar-

-Los últimos serán los primeros- respondió sentándose en el borde de aquel precipicio, dejando sus piernas balancearse con libertad –Extrañaba estar así- musito para sí mismo, sintiendo la suave brisa primaveral chocar contra su semidesnudo cuerpo, siendo cubierto apenas por algunas pieles y dejando a la vista tatuajes hechos con henna, cada uno con algún significado oculto

-Supongo entonces que tendremos que esperar- el más alto se sentó un poco más atrás jugueteando con las sombras y haciendo figuras en la noche, así ambos guardianes dejaron que el correr de las horas trajera a sus hermanos a ellos y con ello dar inició a la nueva búsqueda, esperando esta vez sea la búsqueda definitiva.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Cortito lo se, pero eso es lo mi mentecita dio en medio de todo el caos que era, ademas ya era hora de darle un poco de protagonismo a Hakki y Murdoc. Ahora una cosita, ¡Kira tiene cuenta nueva! Si, soy Kira, la misma Kira 4-Hundred, hace tiempito quería hacer esto y en un momento de ocio en la universidad lo hice, que pasara con mi otra cuenta? eso es un misterio, puede que la desactive, que elimine todas las historias o no lo se, ya veré, solo se que necesitaba "cambiar" de aires, eso, ahora les dejo la fichita kawaii

Ficha

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Pareja: (puede que no sea la que envien, todo dependera de mi mentecilla)**

 **País favorito:**

 **Animal favorito:**

 **Extra:**

Eso es todo, no quiero revelar mucho de lo que va este fic porque ni yo estoy muy segura, pero creanme que promete, espero se animen a participar, por cierto pueden enviar la cantidad de Oc's que quieran, Kira los aceptara y cuidara. Posiblemente en esta cuenta finalmente incursione en otros fandoms, de hecho estoy armando uno de Owari no Seraph, eso es todo for now.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Publicado en...

F

A

N

F

I

C

T

I

O

N

.

N

E

T


End file.
